<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuzco's family by alexisriversong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851535">Kuzco's family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong'>alexisriversong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COWT 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emperor's New Groove (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Feelings, Getting Together, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, what it says in the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chicha/Kuzco/Pacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>COWT 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuzco's family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the COWT challenge M3 - prompt: Inca Mitology</p><p>Kuzco: Inca's main city<br/>Pacha: Inca's word for the hearthly World <br/>The emperor is the descendant of the Sun, almost a God himself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took me a while to accept hugs and closeness. I’ve always been taught I can do anything I want, whenever and wherever I want and that I’m superior, heir of the Sun. I’ve got a great city with my name on it and everyone should respect me, or die.</p><p>That changed since I met Pacha and his family, after a long journey as a Lama and a fight with an evil witch, now turned into an adorable kitty. I’m getting off topic. I used to be cruel, only wanting things for myself, but after meeting the “commoners” I changed my mind.</p><p>It is nice to be hugged and, sometimes held for an inappropriate amount of time. Playing with the children is also really fun, and having a real friend to talk to? Someone who actually cares about me, not just for my money and power, but for me, as a person. I know… I’m getting really deep.</p><p>Chicha is a beautiful, strong woman. There are days I forget myself and stare at her a little too long, that also seems to happen with Pacha. He is not particularly attractive, but there’s something in the way he holds me when we hug… I feel protected with him. Maybe because he is so big.</p><p>I just hope they never find out. I’m supposed to get married, have a wife to bear my children, my heirs. The next Emperor’s kissed and blessed by the Sun. But I really don’t feel any attraction towards any of the women that the counsellors bring to me. It’s been unheard of, I must make a choice, soon. But I don’t want them. I want Chicha and Pacha and to be part of their family. But I can’t really ask.</p><p>I mean, Pacha is kind of my world now. Fitting, considering his name literally means Earthly world, that’s what he represents, a simple man, living a simple life.</p><p>Now that I built Kuzkotopia right across from him, we can spend so much more time together. I’m not actually sure it’s positive. My infatuation with them both is growing stronger and stronger. But they love each other so much, I can’t get between them! But I’d really like to.</p><p>At the moment, I would love to be squeezed between Chicha’s breasts and Pacha’s strong body, that would calm me down for sure. But the people want an heir, and I can’t give it to them.</p><p>“What’s worrying you now?” comes Chicha’s calm voice from behind me, she has gotten to know me too well.</p><p>“I… I can’t do this. I need to have an heir but… I can’t”</p><p>“And why is that? It’s full of beautiful women out there. You can have literally anyone you want”</p><p>“Not really”</p><p>“Of course you can! You are the Emperor!”</p><p>I keep silent at that, looking at her with the corner of my eye. I can see her think about my words and, finally, I see a look of comprehension cross her face. She points her fingers towards her chest and looks at me, quizzically.          </p><p>“Yeah… not only you though”</p><p>There’s silence between us. I can hear her breathing.</p><p>“I think… that can be arranged”</p><p>I turn quickly to stare at her, surprised by her words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well… I’ve already given birth three times, I can do it again for you if you want. If you say that’s what you want, you make the law, who can stop you?”</p><p>“You. You can. And Pacha”</p><p>“Well, I know I wouldn’t mind and I’m sure you will be welcome in our bed if you really wanted to” she seems to think about it for a second “Well… we wouldn’t fit in our bed. We should leave the children with Kronk and go to your rooms in the castle. I’m sure we’ll find a way to fit in your bed”</p><p>My mind is going crazy. I can see it happening, having what I wish, finally, a family, love… Is that really what they are offering though? Also, maybe we should actually ask Pacha.</p><p>It isn’t long until we actually can ask him and he seems to be totally for it. I go back to the palace and sit in my bedroom for a long time until it’s almost time for them to come over. It’s all going so fast!</p><p>When they actually show up, they look as nervous as I am. The first thing I go for, it’s a hug. I’m used to those, I finally find myself between them, Pacha holding myself from behind, my head on Chicha’s breasts. I know now. Whatever is going to happen in the future, I’ll have them with me, forever, my family.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I don't know why I never thought of this ship before...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>